The Bearer of Hope
by Maeniel Celeres
Summary: During the opening battle, the clash between Chaos and Cosmos tore a hole in the Void of Time, bringing with it two beings. This is the story of the Eleventh warrior of Cosmos, the man known in a prophecy from his home world as the Bearer of Hope.


**_Dissidia: The Bearer of Hope_**

**_by Maeniel Celeres_**

**Hiya guys, well heres a new fanfic I have decided to begin writing. After watching several videos of the game Dissidia: Final Fantasy and imagining what it would be like if I included the RPG Maker 2003 hero I created for The Forbidden Pact, I decided to give it a go and see how it turned out. The main charecters of the story will be the hero of Forbidden Pact, Cloud and Terra, however the other charecters will also have major or minor roles depending on how this story goes. The pairing for Dissidia will be Cloud and Terra, though there will be references to the cannon pairings of the games (ie Squall and Rinoa) and definately reference to the pairing for the hero and heroine of Forbidden Pact.**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: the coming of the Bearer of Hope and the Manipulator of Time

The Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, and the God of Discord, Chaos. These two Gods reigned in a far-off dimension, summoning warriors from many different worlds and commanding them to fight each other in a fierce battle. Both Cosmos and Chaos were equal in power, and it was thought that their conflict was supposed to continue for all eternity…However, as the two armies clashed, Chaos' forces overwhelmed the forces of Good, and Chaos defeated Cosmos, tipping the balance of power in his favour. The few survivors of Cosmos' forces have banded together, and now attempt to strike back at the forces of Chaos. However, unbeknownst to the two deities, their battle tore a hole in the Void of time itself, and from this hole, two beings emerged. One is a dark God who was sealed in the void to prevent him from destroying the Time Cycle, a cycle which bound all worlds and their respective timelines together. The other is a Paladin from the world of Sentinus, an instrument of a prophecy which foretold the second coming of the dark God, and how he must be defeated. The presence of these two beings in the world where Chaos, Cosmos and their forces battle, could determine the fate of that world, the universe and indeed, Time itself…

* * *

In the realm of Cosmos, a lone warrior groaned, his body aching all over. He opened his eyes slightly, taking in the blurry image of the area around him. All he could make out was the colour of shimmering silver. Grunting, the warrior slowly and painfully got to his feet, opening his eyes fully. He was greeted by the sight of large shimmering silver crystal spires and green magical lines crisscrossing each other near the top of the spires. He looked down to see that the floor was also shimmering silver.

"I have been defeated." A voice suddenly echoed around the area, making the warrior jump in surprise. His surprise was replaced by concern when he recognised the voice of the Goddess who he was fighting for.

"Cosmos!" He yelled, looking wildly around to find the Goddess.

"I…couldn't protect this world" Cosmos said mournfully, continuing as if she hadn't heard the warrior speak.

The warrior then spots in the distance a bright pillar of light. Knowing that that must be where Cosmos is, he began to walk towards it, all the while his mind tried to work out what Cosmos had meant. He stopped, his eyes widening in sudden realisation as he remembered the battle.

_No…surely she can't mean that we lost? _He thought as he began moving again, this time with more urgency. He was halfway to the pillar of light when it suddenly faded, and the sight of a beautiful woman in a long elegant white dress came into view. Seeing the woman and the look of obvious pain on her face, the warrior sprinted towards her, covering the rest of the distance in under a minute. Seeing Cosmos state up close, the warrior got on bended knee, looking at the misleadingly frail looking Goddess with concern.

"Cosmos…are you alright?" he whispered.

The Goddess didn't answer immediately, and the warrior began to panic, afraid that whatever had happened to her was fatal. However, she looked up and stared directly at the warrior, a sad pained smile coming to her elegant face.

"I…have been defeated by Chaos…" she whispered painfully.

The warrior bowed his head in despair as what he feared had happened was confirmed. This meant that Chaos and his forces were more powerful than ever, the balance between the two Gods now shifting in Chaos' favour.

"In his rage, Chaos has torn apart all Harmony...and this world has now lost its original shape." Cosmos continued after a brief pause to allow the warrior to take in what she had said. Suddenly there was a blaze of light above Cosmos, making the warrior jump slightly in surprise. In the vortex of light, a projection of Cosmos appeared, a projection showing none of the signs of pain or weariness that the real body of the Goddess was showing, which had increased with the effort of holding the projection.

"Everything is sinking into a vortex of discord...and you ten are the only ones capable of stopping this...you are the world's last hope." The projection said. The warrior realised that she was speaking to his comrades through the projection.

"Please...all of you...you must obtain-"

The ground suddenly shook violently, throwing the startled warrior and Goddess to the floor, cancelling out the projection. The warrior immediately got back to his feet, drawing his sword from its scabbard and standing protectively in front of Cosmos, thinking that this was the work of Chaos. A sudden gasp from Cosmos brought the warrior spinning round to face her direction, ready to take on anyone who wished the Goddess harm. He was confused however as he saw no one in sight.

"It can't be..." the Goddess whispered in disbelief, bringing the warriors attention to her. He noticed that she seemed to be looking at something in the west. Turning his head in that direction, the warrior suddenly took a surprised intake of breath, the sword in his left hand falling from his grip onto the crystalline floor. The sound of the sword clattering to the floor went ignored by both the warrior and the Goddess as they stared in awe and disbelief at the sight before them.

* * *

In an area filled with huge amber coloured rocky cliffs, four men shakily got to their feet, the violently shaking floor nearly sending them back to it again.

"What the hell is going on?" the man with silver hair tied back in a bandanna demanded.

"Could this be Chaos' work?" another man clad in black armour, covering him from head to toe asked.

A blonde spiky haired man said nothing as he drew one of the six swords he had from the scabbard that was strapped on his back. He held the huge sword in a fighting stance, his eyes flitting in every direction. His eyes then suddenly widened, and his sword hand went limp, dropping to his side as he stared up into the sky. The fourth man, another blonde who wore his hair in a more relaxed spiky style followed the other blondes gaze.

"What the...!" The man yelled, taking an involuntary step backwards, and promptly falling to the floor backwards. The other two men, confused over their companions behaviour turned to look at what the two blondes were looking at. They both took sharp intakes of breath as they stared in sheer disbelief at the sight before them.

* * *

In an area filled with huge cliffs and cracks in the floor, a man with medium length brown hair and a huge scar on his face slowly got to his feet, placing his Gun blade on his shoulder casually as he observed the area.

_This is one hell of an earthquake...no way can this be natural _the man thought, as he continued to observe the area. His eyes suddenly stopped moving and widened as he took in the sight above him.

"What in Hynes name..." the man whispered in shock.

* * *

In an area filled with floating rocky platforms and a huge rapidly moving green wall that seemed to be alive, a small boy and a young woman slowly got to their feet after having jumped to one of the bigger platforms after the tremors had started in fear that they would fall from the smaller platform they had originally been on. The boy with a huge fancy helmet on his head brushed the dust off of his knees, before turning his attention to his female companion.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes...I'm fine." the young woman with long dark green hair tied in a band replied nodding.

The boy sighed in relief before turning his attention to the area around him, wondering what on earth could have caused the sudden earthquake. Suddenly, as if in answer to his mental question, a huge rippling image appeared on the green wall in front of the pair, they both watched for a second with curiosity before their eyes widened in disbelief, the woman letting out a gasp of surprise, slowly raising her hands to cover her mouth.

"That cannot be good..." the boy muttered.

* * *

In a room filled with huge pillars, a man with short brown hair stood up, staring at his companion whom had been able to stay on his feet.

_Must be due to the tail_ the man thought with a mental laugh.

"Well...that was interesting the man muttered to his companion.

The blonde haired man with a monkey's tail coming from his backside man gave him an expression that said 'understatement-of-the-century' before replying to the observation.

"Indeed it was..." the man put his hand under his chin and stared up at the ceiling in thinking pose, using his tail to keep his balance as the floor continued to shake.

"Hmm...I wonder wha-" he broke off abruptly, his hand dropping from under his chin rapidly as he stared in a comical open mouth expression at the ceiling.

The other man, confused, turned to regard the ceiling before adopting the same comical expression.

* * *

In an old abandoned throne room, the instruments of Chaos were gathered, savouring their victory against Cosmos and her forces of good...well eight of the ten. Two of their number wore grave and forlorn expressions on their faces, though one had a helmet hiding his expression from view. They both felt the same thing. Despair and anger at what they had been forced to do. The others though ignored them, relishing in their victory against the light.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently making all but four of their number fall to the floor, the others either floating in the air as the ground shook, or somehow not being affected by the sudden earth tremors. The man with long silver hair and a huge katana in his hand who hadn't fallen to the floor regarded the others with an arched eyebrow.

"That was...unexpected" the man said in an emotionless voice.

"Where did that come from?! Are the forces of Cosmos retaliating already?!" A man with a regal bearing, holding a golden sceptre asked, his tone of voice demanding answers.

"No...this is something else..."a woman with silver hair styled like two horns stated as she got to her feet looking through the hole in the ceiling before turning to face a man covered in light blue full plate armour.

"You out of all of us should recognise what this is..."the woman continued, a slight smirk on her face.

The man nodded absentmindedly as he stared up into the sky. Indeed, he recognised it alright...he had after all sought to control its power for himself.

_The Void_ the man thought as he stared hungrily into the sky.

* * *

In an area that looked the exact replica of hell itself, a being which could only be described as the personification of Satan stood up from his throne as the ground shook with tremendous force. He had been relishing the victory against his sister and did not take kindly to being interrupted. Using his Godly senses, he scanned the world, looking for the source of the disturbance. When he found it, he was surprised. How could the void have opened here when neither he nor his cursed sister had called it here, both knowing who was sealed inside it and agreeing, though reluctantly on his part, that they must give up their powers over the void to stop opening it accidentally.

_Unless... of course...our battle..._the being concluded. The battle between his sister and himself must have torn a hole in the void. Suddenly a sense of another being like himself was felt in his mind, and he grinned as thoughts came to his mind on how he could use this to his advantage.

_Come little brother...I am anxious to meet you..._the God of Discord known as Chaos thought as he let out a malicious laugh.

* * *

In the sky, above the world that had been ravaged by war, a gaping hole that flowed with a kind of purple energy had appeared in the sky. The appearance of this hole had caused the world beneath to shake, almost as if in fear, and caused the sky to erupt in lightning storms across the entire length of the world. A decorative marble platform was suddenly shot out of the gaping maw of the Void. On top of the platform, a titanic struggle between two figures was occurring, both oblivious to the fact that they were no longer in the Void.

One of the figures launched bolts of dark, evil energy at the other from his Golden staff, which was styled with two wings fanning out from the sides. On the top of the staff was a black orb that radiated a malevolent aura. The other figure raised his Great sword in defence, seemingly absorbing the attack. The Great sword had an archaic blade with ancient runes going down the entire length. The blade shimmered with different colours, like a rainbow, and on the swords pommel was a glowing white crystal which seemed to radiate a divine aura of hope. There was no guard on the handle and at the end of it was a tiny white crystal. Seeing that the attack was useless, the wielder of the staff cut off his attack and began to prepare a new one. However, his concentration was broken as he desperately blocked the Great sword which was coming down on his head. Growling in frustration, the staff-wielder began to use his strength to throw the great sword wielder back only to stumble as said wielder jumped back and then ran forwards, the great sword in a reverse grip. The staff-wielder suddenly howled in pain as the blade cut into his chest, slicing through the red toga that covered his body. Despite his pain, the staff-wielder was able to nimbly dodge the returning downward slash of the blade. The great sword wielder, unfazed by this, finished the combination with a thrust at the staff-wielders exposed stomach. Surprised, the staff-wielder only had time to redirect the incoming blade with his staff, the great sword biting into his right leg. Gritting his teeth in pain, the staff-wielder used his staff like a club and swung it at the great sword wielders head. The strength behind the blow sent him reeling backwards, nearly off the edge of the platform. The man quickly came out of his daze and flipped his body backwards landing on the platform on his feet, hairbreadths away from the edge. The staff-wielder, whom had suddenly noticed his surroundings, grinned evilly. Taking advantage of the great sword wielders currently vulnerable position he once more launched dark bolts of evil energy at him, the bolts hitting him dead centre of his heavily armoured chest. The blow sent the great sword wielder flying off the edge of the platform, screaming in agony as his body shook in pain. Laughing in triumph, the staff-wielder unfurled his six black angel wings and launched into the air, watching as the great-sword wielder plummeted to his doom, his body falling towards strange amber coloured cliffs that the staff-wielder knew were not part of the world of Sentinus.

_It doesn't matter…with Tira's little tool out of the way, there is nothing stopping me from destroying the Time Cycle. Now I just need to take the Archinus of Creation from the tools corpse an-_

_Come little brother...I am anxious to meet you..._A cold steely voice suddenly said in his mind, followed by malicious laughter. The staff-wielders eyes widened in disbelief as he heard a voice he had not heard in over a millennia.

_Chaos! _The staff-wielder yelled mentally.

The voice laughed maliciously in reply to the staff-wielders exclamation.

_Indeed it is I…Drageras…now why don't you come greet your older brother?_

The staff-wielding god known as Drageras scowled knowing that that was a command not a request. While he didn't like Chaos, especially after having a hand in sealing him in the Void, he knew the God of Discord was far more powerful than him while he was in his current form. He had no choice but to follow Chaos' command and this irked the dark God greatly. Taking one last look at the falling disciple of Tira, the dark God Drageras used his godly senses to find Chaos and flew in the direction Chaos was located at. While concentrating on finding Chaos, Drageras missed the white blur that jumped from the cliffs to catch the falling disciple of Tira…

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed that, please review and let me know what you think!**

**P.S For those of you wondering about the progress of the Wielder and the Container...I havent forgotten it and in fact have done the test for Team 8. However, all I have had on my mind is Dissidia, so I am going to be concerntrating on this before eventually going back to the Wielder and the Container.**


End file.
